


Lo más preciado

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Sin importar cuán difícil fuera sabía que debía ser fuerte, sobre todo para resguardar aquello tan preciado.





	Lo más preciado

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es en realidad un drabble, una pequeña escena Dramione que hice para un reto.
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

El nudo en su garganta ascendía tortuosamente, pareciendo ahogarla a pesar de que tratara de reprimirlo. Inspiró profundo sintiendo aquella opresión en su pecho y una lágrima escapó de ella, deslizándose por su mejilla.

Apretando los labios se limpió aquella lágrima mientras miraba el anillo de matrimonio que le unía a Draco Malfoy rememorando la elocuencia de la situación en la cual este se lo dio, una elocuencia que jamás esperó de un Malfoy, sin embargo, ¿no existieron muchas cosas que jamás esperó de un Malfoy? Entre ellas haber terninado unida junto a Draco. Aunque en realidad aquello ya no les unía. Ya no había nada que lo hiciera. Draco había muerto. Nunca más estaría a su lado. Aún le costaba asimilarlo. Hacía tan solo un par de semanas Draco le había comunicado que planeaba viajar en barco para cerrar unos tratos de negocios pero aquel negocio fue su sentencia de muerte. Nunca existió ningún negocio como tal. Fue una emboscada de antiguos enemigos de su época «oscura», de los malditos errores que había cometido en su juventud junto al Señor Tenebroso. ¡Era injusto! ¡Draco había cambiado! Ya no era aquel quien fue en el pasado, y aun así le habían juzgado y se sentenciado a morir.

 

Tragó el nudo en su garganta sintiendo la rabia y el dolor bullir en ella observando por un instante hacia el cielo, en donde la aurora se formaba anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. 

Un nuevo día. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva vida sin él.

 

Se llevó las manos a su abultado vientre acariciándoselo con ternura mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa, más en seguida abandonó esa expresión adoptando un aire decidido a pesar del dolor que la embargaba. Draco estaba muerto, esto era dolorosamente irremediable, más todavía existía algo lo cual les unía: su hijo. Por su hijo debía ser fuerte. Lo protegería. Lo cuidaría. Lo amaría y le hablaría de su padre. Jamás olvidaría a Draco, y mientras contemplara a su hijo sabría que siempre habría una parte de Draco Malfoy junto a ella.


End file.
